The present invention relates to fluid-level indicating devices, and more especially to a magnetically actuated fluid level indicator having a gauge tube operatively connected to the vessel containing a fluid, in which gauge tube is contained a freely floating magnet which moves up and down in proportion to the fluid level, and having an indicating mechanism arranged on the gauge tube. The indicating mechanism comprises a plurality of indicating platelets which are mounted in such a manner that they can rotate nearly 180.degree. in response to the effect of the magnet.
A fluid-level indicator of this general type is disclosed in German Patent No. 1,301,149. This type of fluid-level indicator is employed in those situations wherein the gauge tube for one reason or another cannot be manufactured of a transparent material, e.g., because of the pressure requirements placed thereon.
This known construction of fluid-level indicator results in the disadvantage that the indicating mechanism must be mounted by hand, which can require expenditure of considerable time and effort. A further disadvantage results from the fact that the known indicating mechanism must be produced in a particular, fixed length, which is sufficient in every case to accommodate the maximum variation in fluid level in the vessel with which the device is to be fitted. Consequently, in order to satisfy the various use requirements arising from situation to situation, there must either be provided a large number of indicating mechanisms of various lengths or a single stock mechanism of an unnecessarily long dimension, the latter requiring placement on the market at an unnecessarily high cost.
A further disadvantage of the prior art indicating mechanism is that it is not sufficiently protected against the highly corrosive surroundings which in many instances exist in connection with such fluid storage vessels.